angels on the moon
by shining spotlights
Summary: Hermione first meets- well stumbles into- Viktor Krum in a pub about a mile from her house.― Hermione/Viktor. Muggle!AU Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This was written for the Shipping Shuffle Competition, the pairing was Hermione/Viktor and the song was "Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory. I took inspiration from The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. Forgive me, for I can't for the life of me, write Viktor's accent.

Sorry if it's crap.

Please review.

* * *

Hermione Granger was going to die.

It was made official the day Doctor Mathews had sat her and her Father down in those uncomfortable chairs that Doctor's offices always seem to have on hand. Doctor Mathews had been sitting at the desk, her fingers knotted together amid mountains of paperwork and test scans and blood samples to prove it.

As soon as they sat down, Mathews stood up.

"I-I don't really know how to tell you this-" She began, nervously running a hand through her hair. Then she took a deep breath, steadying herself, "I'm afraid, that your daughter is dying. Without proper treatment, I'd give her about three months to live."

Hermione Granger wasn't stupid, she knew what Doctor Mathews meant by "Proper Treatment". Chemotherapy, Radiation and even then, it might all be for nothing.

She tried to picture herself going through that and morphing into a sickly pale, bald, vomiting mess, like a butterfly reverting back into a caterpillar. Just like her Mother and her Grandmother before her, and her Great GrandMother before her, and so on.

Sometimes, Hermione wondered if there was some kind of curse put upon the women in her family. But that was absurd. Magic wasn't real.

One thing you have to understand about Hermione Granger is that, she wasn't the type to cry.

But right there, in that bleak blue office, she felt the tears slip down cheeks.

And for once, she let them.

* * *

She won't go through with the treatment. Her Father can't afford it.

(Her Father can barely afford to keep a roof over their heads anymore.)

Instead, she just sits in her room, on the quilt her Mother sewed for her as a child, and cries until she can't cry anymore.

Then, without thinking really, she grabs her coat, keys and her mobile and heads out of the house.

She just needs to get away for a while.

* * *

Hermione first meets- well stumbles into- Viktor Krum in a pub about a mile from her house.

She had just pushed open the flimsy door and the room stank of booze and spirits and cigarette smoke, when she walked straight into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm zery sorry miss- are you alright?"

He wasn't from around here, she could tell that by his accent and the heavy fur coat he wore.

But where on earth had he come from, Alaska maybe.

"Ze fault is mine, miss. Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?"

"Okay, I'll have a beer then." The words tumbled out her mouth without permission. Maybe her brain had been frazzled from all the crying.

"So vhats your name?" the man asked asked as they sat on one of the less disgusting looking bar stools.

"Hermione." She didn't quite trust him enough to give him her full name.

"Well Her-my-own, my name is Viktor."

"So, where do you work?" Hermione asked as she sipped her drink.

"Me, I'm a vootballer. What about you?"

"Oh,uh" Hermione shouldn't have asked that question, since she had no job. "Uh, I'm a lawyer." A lawyer, after all that is what she had aspired to be before she got sick.

Hermione and Viktor continued making easy conversation, laughing together.

It was good. Hermione felt as though she hadn't really _talked_ to someone since, well, since she found out about her illness.

* * *

They only say goodbye once the bar has closed. Viktor drives her home and they exchange phone numbers.

Hermione smiles as she open the car door.

"Thanks, for tonight." She says.

"It vas my pleasure." Viktor replies.

She kisses his cheek suddenly, then walks into her house.

* * *

Perhaps, in another world, they might have become an item. In another world, they might have built a relationship, gotten married, even had kids.

But, in this world at least, Hermione Granger dies before their relationship even really begins.


End file.
